New Girl in Town
by TinyButDangerous
Summary: Seventeen years ago, Billy had an affair. Now after the death of her mother, Dawn is sent to live with her father Billy. Set ten years after Breaking Dawn, full summery inside.
1. Chapter 1

**After****Jacob's****mother****dies,****Billy****had****a****mid-life****crises****(and****a****one****night****stand)****when****Jake****was****ten.****Ten****years****after****Breaking****Dawn,****sixteen****year****old****Dawn****'****s****mother****dies****and****she's****sent****to****live****with****her****father...****Billy.****Watch****as****her****life****is****turned****around****and****as****she****finds****love****with****the****newest****addition****to****the****Cullen****clan.**

Forks, Washington. Seriously, who names a town after a kitchen utensil? I rolled my eyes and just went along with the ride. But, Forks wasn't where I was going. I was going to La Push.

As in, please someone La Push me off a cliff! Like I wasn't upset enough about my mom dying, I had to move in with a man I didn't know just because my birth certificate tells me that he is my father.

I wanted nothing more then to go back home and bury my face under the sheets and go home. But that wasn't an option, so I was stuck.

The social worker opened my door in front of a cozy white house. There was a ramp leading up to the door that caught my attention right away. The neighbourhood was nice. The house was surrounding by lush green forest and the grass was green and fresh looking.

I walked nervously to the door, my stomach in knots. I picked up a clump of my thick black hair and began to twirl it in my fingers. I knocked on the door and a man in a wheelchair answered the door.

"Dawn?" he asked, looking up at me with a smile. I nodded and gave the best smile back I could.

I could see the resemblance immediately. We both had the same dark eyes, black hair and tanned skin. I knew those were features from him and not my mother. My mom had thick brown hair, green eyes and pale skin.

"Yes, I'm Dawn," I said, looking around the house.

"Please, come in," he said wheeling himself backwards so I would have room to enter.

I didn't know what to say to him. It was really confusing. I felt a slight connection to him but I still didn't know how to go about confronting him.

Did I start calling him dad or Billy or Mr. Black?

"You must be tired after your trip. Let me show you to your room," he said, smiling. He showed me do a hallway to a plain room with a twin bed and a dresser and a desk.

"Thank you… er… um?"

"Billy," he offered and I nodded.

"I'll leave you to get settled in," he said and then wheeled away. I smiled and nodded. This was all very confusing.

I sat down on the bed and put my face in my hands. Tears began to fill my eyes but I didn't let them fall.

I wasn't really sure what I was going to do with myself. I pulled out my laptop and opened a new word document and just began to write. I just began to write about whatever came to my mind.

I was a couple pages in when there was a knock on my door.

I opened the door to find Billy at the door.

"Dawn, I was going to visit my son and his soon-to-be wife for dinner, and I was wondering if you would like to join me?" he said, his eyes hopeful.

I nodded happily and stood up. "Okay," I said smiling.

I followed Billy outside. There was a police cruiser waiting for us. I couldn't help but gasp. Billy laughed.

"That is Charlie, he's my best friend and the chief of police around here," he said happily and he swung open the front passenger seat and hoisted himself into the seat. I sat in the backseat with my hands in my lap.

Charlie began driving. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes. He looked cheerful.

We arrived at a beautiful Victorian house. It was huge! We got to the front door and a handsome blonde man with gold eyes answered the door. I tried my best not to gape.

"Hello, you must be Dawn," he said in an almost musical voice.

"Yes, I'm Dawn and you are?" I asked, trying my best to be polite.

"Carlisle Cullen," he said, giving me a small smile.

I nodded happily and followed him inside. I noticed that everyone there was either pale with gold eyes or native like me. The only exception was one girl. She was pale but her eyes were brown, like Charlie's and her face was slightly pink. She was sitting in the lap of a big native boy who resembled Billy.

A tiny girl with black hair bounced over to me. She introduced herself as Alice and began pointing everyone out.

Once she got to the last native boy she paused. He stood up and walked over. The girl stayed in her seat and just watched him.

"I'm Jacob Black and I'm Billy's son," he said, smiling warmly.

**Well,****there****'****s****chapter****one.****I****have****a****lot****in****plan****for****Dawn****and****lots****of****changes.****I****'****m****introducing****a****new****character****in****the****next****chapter.****I****'****m****really****excited****about****this****story.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was a week after I met the Cullens' and my brother Jacob. He was hilarious. When he was home, this was rare. His girlfriend Renesmee or as everyone called her Nessie was cool.

I spent a lot of time on the reservation. I got to know some of the people around her. There was this girl around my age who was pretty cool. Her name was Claire.

I was sitting on the sofa eating a hot dog when Billy came in. "How would you like to go seen Jacob and Renesmee?" he asked, smiling. I knew he liked spending time with Jacob and since Jacob practically lived at the Cullens' house, going there was the only way he got to spend time with his son.

We took a taxi to the Cullens' house. When we got there, the house was nearly empty. The only people there were Jacob and Renesmee. There was also Carlisle and a new boy who I did not remember meeting last time. He had black brown hair, gold eyes and pale skin.

He was handsome. I was shocked. Everyone else was gorgeous, but there was something different about him.

"Hi, I'm Dylan," he said, his voice was like music to my ears.

"Dawn," I said simply, still surprised by how handsome he was.

"Well, I was on my way out, I will talk to you later," he said, smiling.

I shuddered as he left the house. I didn't want him to leave for some reason.

Jacob smiled and came into the living room with a big tray of sandwiches.

I knew I had just eaten a few moments ago but I was shocked to find I was still hungry. I took a couple sandwiches and sat down.

I was surprised when I ate both sandwiches and was still hungry. But, going for a third sandwich would be rude, so I just sat there.

After a while, I got bored and I was feeling like I really didn't fit in, so I went outside to take a quick walk.

When I stepped out the door, Dylan was standing by the door. His expression was unreadable.

"How do you like Forks?" he asked, smiling. My stomach fluttered at the sight.

"Oh, it's okay. I grew up in Seattle, so the weather's hardly an issue. But, the small town thing, now that is another thing altogether," I said honestly.

"I am sorry about your mother. If you don't mind me asking what happened?" he asked, now looking me in the eye. My stomach fluttered once again and my heart skipped a beat.

"She died of an aneurism. She had a brain tumour removed a few weeks before and the doctors were saying that the aneurism was an unfortunate

Side effect of the surgery," I said frowning.

"That must have been hard," he said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded and remembered when I found her on the sofa. Her face was so pale and she was already cooling. It had been so horrifying to find my mother dead on the sofa.

"Yeah, I found her. She died while taking a nap on the sofa. The doctors say she didn't feel anything other then possibly some faint nausea." I said. But, I couldn't help thinking they couldn't possibly know what she did or didn't feel and I didn't like the doctors pretending they did.

"Would you like to talk about something else?" he asked kindly. I nodded, completely grateful for the change of subject.

"What do you like to do in your spare time?" he asked, his smile was contagious.

"I enjoy reading, writing, swimming, running and soccor," I said, smiling, "You?"

He laughed to and said, "Well, I like baseball, wrestling, reading and music".

We talked a while longer until a cab pulled up to the house. Billy came outside and told me it was time to go. I smiled and quietly said goodbye to Dylan. I wished I could stay here with him or that he would come back with us. But neither were an option, so I just followed Billy into the cab.

Back in La Push, I noticed a big, muscular native man waiting on the step. He stood up when he saw us pull in.

"Hello Billy and you must be Dawn," he said stretching his hand out for me to shake. His hand was warm, really warm.

Jeez, what is it with these people and their abnormal body temperatures. Dylan's hand was ice cold on my shoulder when he touched it earlier and this guys hand was hot.

"I was just coming by to remind Billy of the upcoming bonfire," he said, his voice was extremely deep, in a way that almost echoed.

"Thank you, Sam," Billy said wheeling up the ramp towards the house.

"Goodnight Billy, Dawn," he said before turning and running down our driveway.

I went inside and sat at the dining room table. I began to eat a banana when I realized, I was suddenly very tired. I stretched and said a quick goodnight to Billy.

I went to my room and got ready for bed. As I crawled into bed, I couldn't help wondering what Dylan was doing right at that very moment. But, I shook that thought away.

Until I went to sleep and my dreams were consumed with thoughts of Dylan.

**Well, second chapter, what do you think? Please no flames.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters (except of course Dawn and Dylan).**

I had been in La Push for a whole month. Things have sort have fallen into a trend. I would spend a lot of the time on the reservation, hanging out with Claire at the beach.

Once a week we would go to Forks to spend time with Jacob and the Cullens'. I was getting to know Dylan. He was the most interesting over the Cullens'. But it was more because of the power he held over me. He left me weak at the knees and fluttery. I had always promised myself I would never swoon after a guy but here I was.

Today I was sitting in my room. It was one of those rare occasions that Jacob was actually home. He was in his room doing whatever. I was going through my closet trying to find something nice to wear. I had just taken a nice long shower.

I settled on a blue sweater and a pair of faded skinny jeans. I had bought them about a week before I moved out here. It was the day before my mom died.

I threw on the sweater and the jeans, but something felt wrong. There was a breeze on my ankle and wrists. I looked down, surprised to find that the jeans were riding up my legs and the sweater was a few inched above my wrists. _What?_

I sighed in frustration as I tried to tug the sweater down my arm but failed. I was sure if I tugged any harder at the sweater, it was going to rip. I checked the jeans, maybe I had pulled them up too high.

Nope. They were sitting snugly on my waist. I couldn't figure out what this could possibly mean. The stupid dryer shrunk my jeans. I muttered taking off the clothes. I put on a beautiful t-shirt. I tried on pair after pair of jeans but they didn't fit. They were all riding up my ankles. I got frustrated and just took a pair of scissors and cut a pair of my jeans into shorts.

Jacob came into the hall and did a double take of my outfit. He stared for a second and the shook it off.

"I'm going to do a load of clothes, got anything?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I've got clothes, but the dryer shrunk them! See, this is why my mom always put everything on the clothes line," I said, now passing Jake and heading downstairs.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I am going to go to the nearest store and buy a couple new pairs of jeans and a couple new sweaters," I said angrily.

He rolled his eyes and then caught me by the arm.

"You're doctor called and he transferred your files to the La Push doctor and he wants to meet up with you for a basic check up to make sure that everything is up-to-date," he said, smiling.

I rolled my eyes and asked when the appointment was.

"In twenty minutes," he said, now smiling smugly.

"Thanks, Jake," I said sarcastically, looking him in the eye.

"No problem, I live to serve," he said, equally sarcastic.

I went downstairs and went to put on my favourite sneaker. I put the first foot in and it felt tight. I put the second foot in and it was tight. I tried to ignore it but a couple steps later, my feet just about wanted to explode out of those shoes. I kicked them off and went to put on me second pair of sneakers.

Same thing. They were too tight to wear. There was no way I could blame the sneakers on the dryer. I looked at the size and it was the same size it was before. I looked at my feet and they _did_look bigger… But, that's not possible, is it?

I had only brought those two pairs of shoes, so I grabbed a pair of Jacob's old boots and put them on. They were loose but not as loose as I had suspected.

I tied them tightly around my ankle and got started walking down the stairs. It felt extremely weird to walk down the stairs but it didn't feel as badly as I thought it would.

I walked down the dirt road and towards the doctor. When I got there, Leah Clearwater was in the office and she was doing filing.

"Hey Dawn, I'll let the doctor know you're hear… aren't those Jacob's boots?" she asked suddenly. I rolled my eyes.

"It has been a very weird day," I said, sitting down, nearly tripping over my own feet. I frowned, knowing from here, I was going to be going to the store to buy new clothes. It was going to be expensive and from here, I was never putting my clothes in the dryer.

She nodded.

"Take my word, dryers are evil," I said as I went into the office.

The doctor weighed me quickly and scribbled my weight down. I was surprised when it was the same as it was before. I had been eating bigger servings and more frequently.

I stood up to be measured.

The doctor lowered the line to my head and muttered, "Five foot, six inches".

"Five' six, that's not possible. I was just barely five feet when the doctor measured me last time. He said I was a quarter inch away from being 5'1. Are you sure? Measure me again!" I demanded.

I am looking at it right now. When was the last time you were measured at the doctor?" he said, his lips curving a little bit.

"A month ago! It was two days before I came here," he said now taking my blood pressure.

"Hmm, sounds like you are having a growth spurt," he said, in a doctoral voice. I didn't like the idea of having a growth spurt at sixteen. It seemed annoying to not grow for four years and suddenly out of no where, grow six inches!

He put a thermometer in my ear and when it beeped after half a second he made a _hmm_noise.

"How are you feeling, other wise?" he asked, now looking at my eyes and ears with a bright light.

"Fine, why?" I asked, now grown restless.

He sighed deeply before saying, "Because, you temperature is now 101.9".


	4. Chapter 4

The doctor told me it was probably an infection causing my fever, so he prescribed some antibiotics and some Advil to help with the fever.

I went home and sat on the sofa to watch TV. Jake came into the living room and sat down.

"How'd the appointment go?" he asked, sounding like he actually cared.

"I have an infection so I'm on medication until the fever goes down," I said plainly.

He narrowed his eyes and felt my forehead with his abnormally warm hand.

"You have a fever, you don't look like you have a fever," he said, slightly warily. I shrugged and began flipping the channels. I couldn't find anything to watch. But, I settled on a drama movie about some crazy affair.

Jacob came back into the living room with a huge, massive sandwich. It was cut in half, so I grabbed half and took a bite before he could object.

"Well, I'm going to go see Nessie," he said, as if realizing he'd been away from her for the better part of the day. I wanted to go with him to see Dylan but unlike him, I knew how to not be a clinger.

I rolled my eyes and continued to watch TV.

But, TV was getting really boring. I took the doctors advise and took my antibiotics. I checked my temperature; another instruction by the doctor.

I was shocked when I actually read the thermometer. 102.8 it read. I took an Advil and went to lay down. Maybe I was really coming down with something.

I went to the dining room and found Billy sitting at the table doing crosswords. I sat down beside him and smiled.

"Hey Dawn, did Jake remind you of you doctors appointment?" he asked, and when I nodded, Billy smiled. His face was kind and caring. When he smiled, his wrinkles around his eyes making him look kinder and more cheerful.

"How did it go?" he asked, as though worried the question was too personal.

"It went good. I have some sort of fever but other then that, I'm good," I said, watching as his eyes flashed with worry. He felt my forehead and frowned. "You are a bit warm. Have you grown?" he asked, now narrowing his eyes.

I smiled happily. For once, I was a respectable height.

"Apparently six inches," I said, now smiling, waiting for Billy to smile but he didn't.

"Since you've been here?" he asked. I nodded and told him about my last check up.

He frowned and said, "Well, I bet you have homework?" he said suddenly. I frowned by the randomness of the statement.

He began to push himself towards the door.

"I am going for a quick stroll," he said, now going out the door. I went upstairs and tried to focus on my homework.

**Billy POV**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I strolled quickly towards Sam and Emily's house. I went to their side door where they had a ramp installed for me.

I knocked on the door and waited for an answer. It came quickly. Sam answered the door quickly.

"Hello Billy," he said opening the door wider so I could push my chair in.

"Sam, I was wondering if I could have a word with you." I asked, trying to hide the worried expression. But, clearly, wasn't doing a very good job.

"How's Jacob?" he asked, his voice was even and controlled.

"Fine," I said, happily.

"And Dawn?" he asked, now smiling. He knew I was happy to have someone else in the house with me, now that Jake was hardly ever home.

"Actually, Dawn is who I'm here to talk about," I said.

"Is she okay?" he asked suddenly leading me to the kitchen table. Emily waved happily as she stirred a big pot of noodles.

"She went to the doctor today," I started.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"She's fine… sort of," I said, now frowning. Sam looked a bit confused by this.

"She had a slight fever," I said, frowning slightly.

Sam nodded, not really knowing where this was going.

"She also grew six inches since last month," I added, watching as the realization hit. His eyes got round and wide.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his voice was now all business. I nodded; the evidence was right in front of me.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

I frown to myself.

"I'm not sure. I'm going to monitor her and see what happens," I said.

But, I really had no idea what I was going to do.


	5. Chapter 5

The next week was weird. Everyone was on edge and it was getting annoying. Even the level headed Billy was tense. He asked me at least three times a day, how I was feeling and if I wanted anything. It was a bit unnerving.

But, I was on edge too. It seemed the littlest things were setting me off. I was getting more and more emotional. I frowned and figured it was probably a deep, emotional thing to do with my mom.

I sat on my bed with the thermometer in my hand. I was reading it but, it had to be broken.

It is not possible to be 106.9 and feel perfectly fine. Yes, this thermometer was broken and I was probably normal temperature. Therefore, I was panicking over nothing.

The only one who wasn't tense was Dylan. Dylan was as funny as ever. I could talk to him about anything. He was easy to talk to since he knew what I was going through. His mother had died not too long ago. I really enjoyed being around him because he had a way of keeping me calm and relaxed.

My stomach always went into butterflies whenever I saw him. He had that effect on me and I still wasn't going to admit that I liked him. Because he was unbelievably perfect. And perfect boys never noticed me in a romantic way. If I was going to get anything it would be bellow average… average if I was really lucky.

I was on my way to the Cullen's house and was really excited. I was disappointed when I got there to find that Dylan wasn't there. Actually, all the Cullens' were missing.

"They're in school," Jacob said noticing my suspicious eyes.

I nodded. I went to school on the reservation. We had the day off; I had automatically assumed all schools were out for the day.

When they finally did get home, I was thrilled. When Dylan saw me, he smiled and walked over to where I was standing.

"Hi Dawn," he said, cheerfully. I smiled and said my hellos.

I followed him outside where we sat down in our regular spot. We sat on the porch whenever I was over there and just talked. Billy would spend the whole visit talking to Jacob and Renesmee.

"Want to play ping pong?" he asked, suddenly.

We played ping pong for a while and I was willing to admit he was good. I won three out of five rounds and he seemed surprised by this. He shook my hand and for some reason, his hand seemed cooler to me then usual. I didn't dwell on the fact.

When I got home that night and Billy had gone to bed, I went downstairs and made a sandwich. I was really hungry tonight. I ate my sandwich and went upstairs to my room. I went onto the computer and began chatting with a friend.

She was currently grounded for forging her father's signature on an essay. Bur, what I found funny was the essay in question was an A+.

_I can't have my family having high expectations. I'll put too much pressure on myself to meet those expectations and it will lead to more stress._

She explained. I rolled my eyes. Only Brooklyn would look at a perfect score as a bad thing.

It wasn't long until I was bragging about Dylan.

It was a lot of fun having someone to brag to him about without being accused of like him. Brook probably thought I liked him but she was never the type to ask.

I logged off and sat down on my bed. I quickly checked my temperature. 108.9.

That was alarming and it made my stomach bubble.

Jacob came into the house and nodded at me through my open door and went to his room to bed. I got a chocolate bar out of my bedside drawer and followed suit.

I was restless most of the night. When I did fall asleep, I dreamt of Dylan.

**The****change****is****near.****I****am****still****debating****how****to****present****that.****I****can****'****t****figure****out****how****I****want****to****trigger****it.****It****will****be****in****the****next****chapter.****Any****suggestions****I****am****completely****open****to.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am going to address my last update, the note with no spaces… I wrote that at three in the morning and for whatever reason, my space key was jammed, I didn't notice. I'm sorry for the mix up.**

I was sitting in the kitchen; my head was on the table. It was too early in the morning to be up. I wanted nothing more than to crawl back into bed and not wake up until next year.

_But, how will you see Dylan if you stay in bed until next year? _I shuddered at the thought. Since when did I let a man take over my thoughts like that. I was becoming one of _those_ girls who annoyed me so much. One of those girls who sits at home, dreamily staring at the phone, waiting for it to ring.

I sat up and went out to the kitchen. I made myself a grilled cheese sandwich and I made a sandwich for Billy too.

Billy came into the kitchen and smiled when he saw me. His long hair was loose and gray highlights streaked through his hair.

He patted my back and I couldn't help notice how cold his hand was on my back. He clearly noticed too, because his face suddenly flashed from calm to worried. I frowned at him.

"Yes, I know, I'm going to go to the doctor today," I promised, hoping it would stop Billy from putting me in an ambulance and having me carted off to the emergency room. But, what was weird, was he looked more panicked by the idea of me going to the ER then he did when he first noticed my temperature.

"That's not a good idea," he said, his voice was sincere and honest. But, I couldn't understand it.

"I have an insanely high fever, I have to find out what's causing it so it can be treated," I said, watching Billy's face become unreadable.

He sighed and pointed to a chair for me to sit down. I sat down and took in his expression. He looked like he was about to do something he didn't want to do.

"I have to have a talk with you," he said, his eyes held so much emotion, so much raw power, but they also held so much knowledge. If the amount of knowledge he held in his eyes was a reflection of his age, then he would be ancient.

"Our tribe has legends passed down from generation to generation. One of those legends is that our people have magic in our blood," he said, honestly, his voice so sincere.

Oh, was he going to start saying we could do magic tricks. Because if this is where this was going, then I was going to take him with me.

"There are creatures in the world who are not like us. They feed on blood to survive, this is why our people can take the form of a mighty wolf, to help protect innocent people from these creatures," he said and then went on to the legend of the brave third wife and how the magic is only triggered when vampires are near.

I took it in and tried to process what he was saying, but I didn't understand where this was going.

"I'm confused, what does this have to do with anything?" I asked, getting ansy and worried about my wellbeing.

He sighed and put his hand on my shoulder. His eyes held sympathy and love.

"Because, the legends are true and the Cullens' are the vampires," he said, "which explains your fever and your growth and…" everything came to a halt, like the screeching of a record.

"Wait just a second! Are you suggesting that what's happening to me, that this illness is my becoming a vampire killing werewolf! This isn't a joke!"

Billy looked up at me as I stood up.

"I'm not joking," he said but I cut him off. I couldn't deal with this right now. I walked out the door and began walking.

I walked into the woods thinking. I couldn't believe the nerve. I was sick with who knows what and he decides to tell stories about werewolves and vampires. I couldn't believe him.

As I got closer to where I was going, my anger began to intensify.

First my mother and now I am sent off to live with a man who believes in mythical creatures.

Before I knew it, my blood was boiling in my viens. I was so angry that I was seeing red. I didn't know where all this sudden rage had come from. The fact that I didn't know where the rage had come from just made the anger that much more intense.

Suddenly, I was so angry that I couldn't move. It was like there was an earthquake under me. I was too angry to get worried about what was happening.

Then, a while hot flash passed through me and in that instant. It felt as though all of my bones had shifted into new positions and it hurt. Then, the rage melted and I was suddenly taken over by panic.

The earthquake! Was Billy okay? What about Jacob and Renesmee; were they okay? I was going to turn around and run towards the house when something hit me.

I was seeing everything with such clarity that it was almost frightening. The leaves in the forest were so clear. I could make out every fibre of dirt on the ground, every drop of water on the leaves and I could even make out the grains in the trees.

My hearing was a million times more acute. I could hear birds chirping in the distance. I could hear footsteps of animals a small as ants a foot away and the footsteps of a squirrel twenty feet away.

I could make out the musky smell of the forest. I could smell every tree leaf and every piece of dirt. I could smell the rocks and the trees and I could here a river; a river I was almost positive was almost a mile away.

As if that wasn't crazy enough, there were voices suddenly flooding my head.

_Jared is crazy. He's not stronger then me._

_Jacob is an ass! I can't believe he said that to me._

_Ha ha, I put itching powder in Leah's clothes._

_SETH, YOU ASSWHOLE!_

OH MY GOSH, have I completely lost my mind! I thought to myself, causing the voices to stop abruptly.

_Oh, good, the voices in my head have stopped. I guess it's a good thing I'm going to the hospital. I can check myself into the loony bin,_ I thought to myself.

_Who's that?_ A voice in my head said, curious.

_You're only crazy if you respond to the voices. Don't respond. _I thought to myself, closing my eyes hoping the voices would go away. But, rather than them going away, I was flooded by images.

_Wh oare you? _Another voice thought to me, this voice more serious but also, extremely familiar. Very familiar; just like the other voices.

_You are not crazy, Dawn. You are not crazy. This is just a fucked up dream. Just pinch yourself and you will wake up,_ I thought to myself, in an attempt to keep calm.

I went to pinch myself, but my arm wouldn't do what I wanted it to do. Wait, why am I on all fours!

I looked down at the ground and saw _paws!_

Paws, paws! When did that happen!

Oh my god, why do I have paws. I twirled around trying to make them go away but it didn't work and my tail hit a nearby tree. The tree cracked at the contact.

_Wait, when the hell did I get a tail! And why do I have paws!_ I thought frantically.

I went to let out a scream of anguish but instead a howl came out; echoing through the forest.

Suddenly there were large footsteps coming from various directions. Fear flooded me and I panicked.

Suddenly there were three massive wolves coming at me from different directions. I backed up, they followed. I left out a whimper and back up further, I tensed my muscles, ready to run if I had to.

_Dawn, calm down, everything is okay;_ the voice that sounded like Jacob said. Before I knew it, I was actually calm.

I looked at the big russet wolf and his eyes looked like Jacobs. Then it hit me, they looked like Jacob's because they were Jacob's.

BPOV (Billy)

Dawn stormed out of the house. She didn't believe me and she looked absolutely furious.

I went to the living room and put my face in my hands. I felt as though I had messed up. I should have explained it differently. I shouldn't have just let it come out like I did.

I wheeled myself back and forth. A combination of worry and restlessness racked my body. I was worried about Dawn. Where was she? What was she doing? Had she gone to the doctor?

After fifteen minutes, I picked up the phone to call Jacob to look for her. But, I was cut off by a howl in the woods. A howl that carried a lot of emotions. It was a howl of pure fear and anguish.

_Dawn's howl._


	7. Chapter 7

_Dawn, you need to calm down. _Jacob's voice said, I tried to calm down, but this was all so scary. I had no idea what was happening and I wanted nothing more than to go back in time and not get out of bed this morning.

I realized that the other two wolves were Paul and Seth. Their voice were in my head, just like Jacob's.

Suddenly two of the voices disappeared. Paul and Seth's voices were gone. It was a relief but at the same time it was equally scary because I had no idea what was happening or why.

_You need to calm down and think human._ Jacob's voice said. I thought human. Walking on two legs, opposable thumbs and whatever human thought I could think of. Before I knew it, there was a warm flash and suddenly I was back in my human body.

Jacob was no where's to be seen. I frowned until something was thrown in my directing. It was a massive t-shirt. I looked down and felt blush fill my cheeks. I was naked. I threw the shirt on. I could still see, hear and smell better than I ever could. It was not as obvious and potent as when I was trapped in the wolf's body but it was a massive difference from what I was used to.

The t-shirt went down to my knees, thankfully. Once I was done, I collapsed on the ground. I was so tired; I could barely hold my weight and everything seemed to hurt.

Jacob stepped out from behind a tree.

"You okay?" he asked. I pulled myself up until I was using the support of a tree to help keep myself up.

"I don't know, what just happened?" I asked confused. But, I was more than confused. I was scared, tired and embarrassed. To be honest, I was too tired to even listen.

Jacob sighed. "I don't know if right now is the right time," he said, his eyes sympathetic.

"I am going to take you down to the Cullens'. Everyone is there now, so you will take a nap and I'll talk to you when you wake up," he said and then scooped me into his arms. He started walking but I fell asleep after the first two steps.

I woke up in a bright room. I knew I was at the Cullens' house because I recognized the lay out of the rooms.

Jacob was sitting on the opposite chair, he was just watching me as though I was going to do something crazy.

"How do you feel?" he asked, and I thought for a second.

"Like I was hit by a truck, thrown off a cliff and thrown around like a baseball," I said, but that was an understatement.

I was still really tired.

"I remember my first time, hurts like hell but it gets better," he said honestly. I believed him.

"So, what does this mean?" I asked, not really sure what I should be asking. This is completely new to me. This has never happened to me before.

"Well, it means you don't need to go to a doctor, your "fever" was just one of the effects. Along with the sudden growth and the temper," he said, answering a few of my questions at once.

"So, Seth and Leah can turn into wolves too?" I asked, trying to figure out if there was anyone else who could.

"Yes, and also Sam, Paul, Quil, Collin, Embry and Brady," he said, naming off a bunch of names. There only a few names in the list he gave that I actually recognized.

"I am going to take you home now," he said, helping me out of bed. I was shocked to find that I had actual clothes on.

"Leah dressed you while you were passed out," he said, his tone was off.

I got into the Rabbit with him and we sat in silence for the first five minutes of the drive.

"So, dad's worried about you?" he said suddenly.

"Why didn't you just take me there from the woods?" I asked, suddenly curious. He frowned slightly.

"You are new to this and you don't know what's going on. I just wanted to make sure when you woke up you weren't going to flip out and phase the second your eyes opened. At least at the Cullens' there are fewer chances of someone getting hurt," Jacob said not moving his eyes off of the road.

"Is this permanent?" I asked, wanting to get that question out of the way.

Jacob blinked and for a second, several emotions passed through his eyes.

"Yes, this is permanent," he answered sincerely.

"Is there anything else I should know?" I asked, wanting to find out anything I could about this.

"Yes, but we have plenty of time to talk about that tomorrow," he said, reaching over and patting my shoulder.

We got to Billy's house and he was waiting outside. He was staring at the sky, almost as though he was praying. When he saw us pull in, he started wheeling over.

I got out of the car and walked over to him.

"I am so sorry," I said, embarrassed about the way I had spoken to him. He put his hand up to stop me.

"It's fine. I understand, it's extremely hard to believe and most times you don't believe it til it happens. Even Jake here was caught seriously off guard," he said, his voice sincere and still full of love.

Jacob left a few minutes later saying he had to do patrol. When he was gone, Billy and I sat on the step outside the house, just talking about everything that had happened.

And after I got most of my questions for now answered, we just sat out there watching the stars. It was a nice, peaceful night. But, I knew deep down, this was just the calm before the storm.


End file.
